


mixed messages

by skeptaneous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptaneous/pseuds/skeptaneous
Summary: Darryl hates the fluffy haired, mischievous boy who never passes an opportunity to tease him.Thanks god his online friend Skeppy is there when he needs a pick me up.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	mixed messages

**Author's Note:**

> don't know if i should continue or not, just thought it'd be cute

Hate was a strong word.

Darryl was of the belief that it should be reserved for only the most dire of situations. Like, if someone yelled at you to speak louder while you’re presenting in front of the class, it’d be a bit much to say you hate them.

Or if that same person laughed at the My Little Pony keychain on your backpack. Saying you hate them would be more understandable, but still, it's not completely warranted.

Now let’s say this same person bumped into you at lunch, causing you to fumble your bag of pickle chips, resulting in pickle chips strewn on the nasty cafeteria floor.

Hate is appropriate there.

So Darryl could definitely say, without a doubt in the world, that he _hated_ Zak Ahmed.

The boy had been silent for a second. He gazed at his collapsed chips. Mouth slightly agape.

He heard a burst of laughter from the satan spawn, followed by a few non committal apologies. Then more obnoxious laughing. “Your face! Jesus, it’s like I ran over your dog or somethin’!”

Darryl wanted to disappear and explode at the same time. He could feel the eyes of those watching boring into him. Some people were eyeing the chips, probably intending to snatch them up and eat them.

“You- you dunderhead!” Darryl turned on his heel and walked briskly away, his cheeks burning and his heart beating a hundred times faster.

He found himself outside in the football field. He fished his phone from his pocket(black case with red accents) typed in his password(lucy123) and opened up messages.

I’m so mad right now >~<

(12:13)

whats wrng?

also hi

(12:14)

Bad’s face lit up at the quick reply. With a brief glance around him, he typed a reply.

Just this muffinhead at school 0-o

It’s not that bad though

How was your day skeppy?

(12:14)

ill beat up any bitch that messes with you

my days pretty good now that ur here (:

(12:15)

Language!

But my days gotten better too (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

(12:15)

* * *

Hate was a strong word. Love however, was herculean. 


End file.
